Segredos de um pai
by Phynx Pride
Summary: Um jantar como outro qualquer.


Por trás de todo encanto existe o segredo de um pai.

**O segredo de um pai.**

O moreno suspirou mais uma vez, observou o relógio e constatou dez minutos a mais que o horário que haviam combinado. Tomou um gole do suco simples de laranja que estava em seu copo, ao por o copo na mesa seu par de olhos verdes capturaram a figura loira entrar pela porta da frente do restaurante. O loiro falou com o recepcionista e foi acompanhado para dentro do grande salão de jantar para chegar a sua mesa.

O loiro sentou-se a sua frente e o recepcionista avançou para a portaria e deixou o metri expor o cardápio aos cavalheiros.

- Por enquanto um suco fresco e gelado. Pode ser o mesmo que o dele. – O loiro apontou para o copo do moreno com seu jeito refinado. O metri se retirou os deixando a vontade. – Boa noite Potter. – Dirigiu o cumprimento ao moreno e o olhou pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – A voz do moreno soou um pouco rouca pela falta de uso recente.

No momento seguinte o garçom os servia com mais suco de laranja e se retirava.

- Desculpe-me a demora. – Falou de maneira educada o loiro.

- Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpa... – Comentou Harry Potter de forma simples e com real admiração. – Isso é estranhamente inesperado. – Esperou o loiro retrucar ou explicar a demora, mas nada aconteceu, o loiro estava com as faces limpas de qualquer sentimento ou expressão. Suspirou novamente naquela noite e olhou nos olhos tempestades do loiro, notou a visível tensão nos ombros corretamente alinhados e a postura naturalmente ereta antes de retomar a fala. – Estou impressionado por ter aceitado este jantar e ainda mais admirado em ter deixado ser num restaurante trouxa, e você chega pedindo desculpas pelo atraso, eu acho que estamos mesmo em uma situação delicada.

Ao contrario do que Draco imaginara, Harry falou em tom de alivio e real admiração pelos acontecimentos.

Os homens se observaram medindo o que falar ou fazer por alguns instantes e foi Draco que suspirou dessa vez.

- Sinceramente, Potter, eu nunca imaginei em minha vida uma situação destas. Mas a guerra me ensinou coisas inusitadas e lhe devo a ajuda que doou a minha família no tribunal. E depois veio a amizade de nossos filhos. E agora... – Draco fez uma pausa, parecia que algo o estava incomodando. – Não vejo como definir de outra maneira, então vamos conceituar o relacionamento. – Draco concentrou seus olhos tempestades nos verde esmeralda de Harry. Ambos tinham um ar serio agora. – Eu não imaginei este, namoro entre Scorpius e Albus Severus. – A voz saiu arrastada e pesada.

Parecia que um peso havia sido retirado de ambos e a tensão do ar se desmanchou com aquela dedução e afirmação proferida por Malfoy.

- Acho que nossos filhos confiam demais em nossos apoios. – Comentou Harry. – Scorpius só contou a você, não é mesmo? Al fez o mesmo.

- Ele ate tentou contar a Astória, porem ela não o deixou terminar quando começou a enumerar como seria seu futuro com a "linda moça" que havia escolhido. – Draco Colocou uma expressão tensa no rosto e depois reclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa e falou baixo. – Quando Scorpius me contou quem amava, sim ele disse que ama seu filho Potter, anunciou com um sorriso que nunca havia visto em seu rosto. Quero a felicidade de meu único filho, Potter.

- Sei do que esta falando. – Harry sorriu de leve e Draco voltou a posição normal. – Vi a mesma felicidade nas faces de Al. Ele também disse que ama o Scorpius e que queria meu consentimento. – Eu disse que jamais interferiria na felicidade dele, mas que tínhamos que saber o seu parecer, Malfoy. – Explicou Harry pensativo e por fim comentou. – Quando o Al fica ao telefone os irmãos e primos perceberam que esta evitando que ouçam as conversas. Começou uma locomoção de apostas envolvendo com quem ele esta falando e se estaria namorando ou não. – Sentenciou Harry. – Al e Scorpius estão evitando os amigos e os contatos e conversas enquanto eu e você não dermos um parecer juntos.

- Sua família me dá calafrios Potter. –Draco sorrio enviesado. – Acho que você é o único com um pouco de juízo e cérebro por ali.

- Meu nome agregado a juízo e cérebro na mesma frase. – Harry riu. – Isto é um elogio Malfoy.

- Não se sinta tanto, Potter. Foi uma constatação valida. Ruivos não são muito bons em pensar, eles agem antes disso. – Zombou Draco. – Tem um ditado bruxo que diz: "Quem não tem dragão voa de testrálios."

Ambos riram e o garçom chegou para atender o pedido para o jantar.


End file.
